male_cutiesunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lofty 2.0
Lofty 2.0 is the thirteenth episode of the cutie island battle. The challenge was to stay up on a balloon for long as possible. Inverted Top Hat made a talking appearance in the show, recommended by Cutiesunflower. Green Rocky: Why is the computer's internet not working??? Gali: I'M NOT REALLY SURE!!!! Green Rocky: r u yelling Gali: Just a stupid bit of crap. My phone has no internet either! Male Cutie: Time for the elimination! Gali: Damn you Male Cutie! We cannot have an elimination if we do not have Internet!! Male Cutie: Ok, but this time we got likes and dislikes. The Nice Guys are up for elimination! Gali: So how many likes did we get? Firey 115: ... Gali: FIREY 115!!! CAN'T U TALK!!! Firey 115: Oh, sorry. I was in a concussion! Male Cutie: We got over 600 likes and over 900 dislikes. Gali, you only got 59 likes. Gali: Cuz u r neutral over me? Male Cutie: :\ Gali: lol Male Cutie: Green Rocky, Green Ice Cube, Flower Grassy and Flower Lily got 180 likes each. Green Ice Cube: DAMN IT!!! Flower Tree: How many likes did I get, Male Cutie? Male Cutie: Exactly 200 likes. Flower Tree: |:\ Male Cutie: why u make dat face at me (Firey 115 flips Male Cutie off for not announcing the likes for 5 minutes) Male Cutie: Firey 115, with 800 likes. Firey 115: YES! Male Cutie: Your prize is a gaming pc. Firey 115: Ooooh! Just like the Troc prizes! Gali: Why the f*** do you know so much??? Firey 115: Please stop... Male Cutie: Gali? Gali: Yeah? Male Cutie: You got 60 dislikes. Gali: The bad news is that I got the least likes, but the good news is that I got the least dislikes! Male Cutie: The rest of The Green Rockers are all safe! Flower Lily: Oooh, I hope you're safe, Blue Top Hat! Blue Top Hat: lol Male Cutie: BTH is safe with 245 dislikes. Blue Top Hat: YES! Orange Top Hat: Oh, no, I'm in the bottom 2. Firey 115: What?! Male Cutie: Let's show the dislikes! (The TV says that Orange Top Hat got 324 dislikes, and Firey 115 got 456 dislikes) Firey 115: What the- HOW DID I GET THE PRIZE AND GET ELIMINATED??? Male Cutie: Don't know, don't care. Firey 115: No, no, no, NOOOOOOO!!!(gets flung to the chamber of elimins) (Meanwhile) Gabe: I hope my brother gets eliminated. I miss him so much! Gino: u r gay bro Gabe: WHY DID HE SAY THE G WORD IN FRONT OF ME???? (with the remaining contestants) Male Cutie: The thirteenth challenge is to stay up on a balloon for as long as possible. Gali: Is that from BFDI 11? Male Cutie: Yes. (3, 2, 1, GO!) Gali: I've got this! (pops Stone Tiki's Balloon) Stone Tiki, Bottom: AAAAAAAAAA Gali: They were both on the Devil Killers, not the Nice Guys! Green Rocky: What the f*** Gali! They were my friends!!! Gali: But we have to fight the other team! (Meanwhile, Blue Top Hat is being chased by Hexagon past all the recommended characters) Blue Top Hat: Hyah! Hexagon: Oh sh*t. Gali: Oh no! There is only Onig left! Green Ice Cube: I got this. 27 Ball: No wait please! (Green Ice Cube Throws a nail which pops 27-Ball's balloon, then Onig's balloon) Male Cutie: The nice guys win! The Nice Guys: YAY! Male Cutie: So! Viewers, choose who should win the prize and who should be eliminated. Category:Episodes Category:The Cutie Island Battle episodes